


Europa.

by ElbethVicious



Category: Original - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Erotic, Erotica, F/F, F/M, Multi, Original Character(s)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 09:05:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19809124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElbethVicious/pseuds/ElbethVicious





	Europa.

Cuando Europa notó los bajos de aquella canción atravesando las paredes, supo lo que le esperaba. Cada sábado de madrugada la misma canción, las mismas notas se colaban por sus ventanas desde aquel ático, pero eso no era lo peor. Lo peor era lo que venía después. Los gritos de placer se aunaban con los golpes que retumbaban en su cabeza recordándole lo que hacía mucho que había dejado de ser.

Lo primero que intentó, aun sabiendo que no serviría de nada, fue cerrar las ventanas. El aire de la habitación se volvió cada vez más denso a medida que el sonido crecía y la envolvía. Con cada nota, su expectación crecía. Y como cada una de aquellas notas, al llegar al primer estribillo, escucho el primer gemido, ahogado, como si alguien al otro lado de la pared estuviese derritiéndose en un placer agónico. Intentó ignorarlo una y otra vez, pero el sonido de aquellos besos que no cesaban le estaban volviendo loca.

Pudo escuchar perfectamente como los zapatos de ella eran lanzados al suelo entre risas. Los tacones resonaron el parque y su voz, excitada, pidiéndole que por favor no parase, la hizo morderse el labio con fuerza. Dejó de escucharle, pero a cambio los jadeos de ella golpeaban el silencio. Si cerraba los ojos, podía verle entre sus piernas, su lengua acariciando sus muslos en pequeños círculos, subiendo por ellos más y más, arrancándola suspiros. Podía ver sus uñas acariciando su cabeza, guiándole hacia donde más le necesitaba en ese momento. El calor crecía cada vez más y ya no tenía claro si era culpa del verano, de la ventana cerrada o de aquella pasión que traspasaba muros.

Se apoyó en la pared buscando su frescor en un intento vano de mantener la cordura. Entonces, como si ellos supiesen donde se encontraba, noto como algo golpeaba a su espalda, justo donde ella estaba apoyada. Un golpe sordo acompañado de una respiración que se ahogaba y se perdía entre besos y mordiscos. Un golpe que no tardó en ser acompañado por el sonido de unos pantalones contra el suelo, de unas manos impacientes que, como artesanas, buscan sacar a la luz todo lo que sabe que le provoca. Y, como si la hubiesen poseído, las manos de Europa acariciaron despacio su ombligo, bajando poco a poco mientras su respiración se entrecortaba y su imaginación voló lejos. Exactamente hasta los rizos de ella que él acariciaba.

Oyó la mano del hombre golpear con todo su peso la pared, apoyándose mientras ella le acariciaba, le recorría, una y otra vez, ganándose todos y cada uno de los gruñidos que la dedicaba. Se mordió el labio y por un segundo imaginó que era ella la que gruñía, la que besaba esos labios. Imaginó que los dedos que se colaban entre la tela no eran los propios si no los de aquellos que la torturaban cada sábado. Sin poder, ni querer, evitarlo, se dejó arrastrar lentamente hacia el placer. Antes de que se diese cuenta, su respiración se había acompasado a la de ellos y, cuando notó como él la cogía en brazos y entraba en ella profundamente, al oír su gemido e imaginar sus uñas recorriendo aquella espalda que apenas había curado las heridas de la anterior semana, arañó su muslo y pellizcó suavemente su clítoris. No pudo evitar que un débil gemido salga de entre sus labios y se preguntó si ellos la habrían escuchado. Quizás en otro momento eso la habría parado. La simple idea de que sus vecinos pudiesen averiguar que les escuchaba cuando follaban, que la sacaban de su zona de confort para meterla en una zona mucho más placentera, habría hecho que sus mejillas se tiñesen de rojo y sus ojos mirasen al suelo cada vez que se cruzarán en las escaleras. Pero en ese momento… En ese momento Europa solo quería acompasar su respiración a la de ellos, sentir que eran sus manos las que agarraban sus pechos y tiraban de ellos suavemente. Que sus gemidos estuviesen firmados por aquellos labios pintados en grana. Y sin darse cuenta, sus gemidos crecieron acompasados a los de la mujer, entrelazándose con los de ella, hasta convertirse en uno solo.

Sus dedos se acompasaron a las embestidas que notaba retumbar contra su pared. Sintió como sus dedos, frenéticos, la acercaban cada vez más al orgasmo y tuvo que apoyarse en la pared, llegando incluso a sentir que no era la pared a lo que se aferraba. Cerró los ojos con fuerzas al notar como sus piernas temblaban debido al placer que la recorría por completo y no pudo evitar gritar cuando el orgasmo la recorrió por completo, haciendo que cada parte de su ser se contrajese. Como si la hubiesen oído, como si fuese su orgasmo el culpable, ella respondió de la misma manera, gritando el nombre de su compañero que no tardó en unirse.

Los golpes pararon dando paso a un silencio solo interrumpido por sus respiraciones. Y entonces, como cada sábado de madrugada, la canción empezó a sonar de nuevo.


End file.
